


Let's Go, Don't Wait

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jack's July Visit in Georgia, M/M, Short One Shot, Year 3 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “I appreciate the chivalry, but you don’t have to impress me, ya know,” Bitty said.Jack frowned. “What are you talking about? Of course I have to impress you. I like you. A lot.”“Well, honey, you already know I like you, too.” Bitty blushed. Abruptly, Bitty stopped drinking his soda, staring at Jack with wide eyes. “Jack. Are we on a date right now? Like a real date?”





	Let's Go, Don't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> pieplease asked: “Are we on a date right now?” Zimbits??? Pls✨✨💕✨💕💕💕🤗  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185017028430/sentence-starters)
> 
> Unbeta'd

Georgia in July could be miserable. Most days were spent entirely in air-conditioned buildings, the only time spent outside being the short distance it took to walk to get into sticky-seated cars with their searing hot steering wheels. Then you could crack a window and blast the A/C in there, too.

But this was Jack’s first time in Madison, and Bitty wanted it to be memorable. Also, if they were going to sort out exactly what they wanted to do about these feelings for each other, best to spend as much time as possible outside of the house.

Bitty had spent the afternoon showing Jack around one of the city parks. There were nearby fountains they could dip their toes into and a quaint shopping area. They were having fun, but their t-shirts were starting to stick to their backs and the sun was just reaching its peak. Bitty dragged Jack into an ice cream shop, designed to look like a 1950’s soda fountain, for a moment of respite.

Bitty went up to the counter to order a root beer float, and Jack ordered a small cup of butter pecan.

“You really are a sixty-year-old man underneath that young, jock exterior, ain’t you?” Bitty chirped.

“Haha,” Jack said, as reached for his wallet. “I just like what I like, Bittle.”

“Oh, you are not paying,” Bitty said, trying to slide his own wallet out of his back pocket and experiencing a little trouble since he had decided to wear the tighter short-shorts today (not for any particular reason, it was just hot, that’s all).

“I’ve got it, Bits,” Jack said, blocking his access to the counter.

“You are my guest.”

“Yeah, but I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

Bitty rolled his eyes but didn’t argue any further after getting an awkward look from the boy working the register.

Jack walked Bitty over to a small table for two in the corner of the shop, pulling the chair out for Bitty before going to fetch their order from the counter. Bitty thanked him as he set the float down in front of him, and he sipped thoughtfully through a straw as Jack quietly picked at his ice cream.

“I appreciate the chivalry, but you don’t have to impress me, ya know,” Bitty said.

Jack frowned. “What are you talking about? Of course I have to impress you. I like you. A lot.”

“Well, honey, you already know I like you, too.” Bitty blushed. Abruptly, Bitty stopped drinking his soda, staring at Jack with wide eyes. “Jack. Are we on a date right now? Like a real date?”

“Yeah, Bits,” Jack chuckled. “I think we are.”

“Oh my goodness,” Bitty said, soft with awe. “My first real date.”

“Really?”

“Well I certainly do not count my unfortunate experiences with Winter Screw. I know we talked on the phone already about my, uh…” Bitty shifted in his seat, “_inexperience_. But you gotta understand that extends to everything about relationships. Not just the…you know—”

“I get it,” Jack said quickly. “And like I said before, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. With anything. And that includes romantic stuff, so, uh, if I’m ever coming on too strong and you need to press the brakes just say the word. We can take it slow.”

“Now, I’m only saying that you need to forgive me if I’m not so quick on the uptake,” Bitty said, resting his hand on his chin as he took another sip of his float. “But I never said I wanted to take it slow, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“God, Bits, I really, _really_ like you,” Jack whispered, though there was no real risk of them being overheard.

“And I’m probably never gonna get tired of hearing that.”

“I’ve gotta kiss you again.”

Bitty’s face flushed. “Wait until you’ve finished your ice cream and we’re back in the car.”

Bitty pressed the toe of his sneaker against the side of Jack’s foot under the table, and Jack slid his leg closer until their knees touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on tumblr in June and completely forgot to add it over here! Many apologies, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can reblog this short lil drabble on tumblr right over [here.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/186772099560/are-we-on-a-date-right-now-zimbits) Follow and/or subscribe to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts, or just come say hi to me!


End file.
